Strawberry Secrets And Chocolate Surprises
by MBInc
Summary: Catherine is up to something... CS.OneShot. WARNING:Femmeslash. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

Author's Note: For my Canadian buddy…

**Strawberry Secrets And Chocolate Surprises**

By

MBInc

Sofia came walking into the break room where the strawberry blonde CSI was reading a newspaper while Sara was fixing herself a cup of coffee.

"Catherine, can I speak with you for a minute?"

A small smirk on the blonde's face didn't go unnoticed by Sara –neither did the grin on her lover's.

"Sure," Catherine answered, motioning for the detective to follow her to her office, leaving a stunned looking Sara behind.

Watching the retreating backs of the two women, one eyebrow rose questioningly. _Now what is wrong in this picture? Those sneaky grins…they're up to something._

Ever since Sara and Catherine had told the team about their relationship, the blonde detective had had their backs numerous times, arguing along in their battle against the lab's mayor's-ass-kissing weasel a.k.a. Ecklie. And thus, a deep friendship was quickly formed between Sara, Catherine, and Sofia.

Just as she was about to 'investigate' this deeper, she was interrupted by Nick's voice.

"Hey Sara. Results on the prints are in, AFIS spit out a name," the square-jawed Texan held up some papers.

After gulping down the last of her coffee, she walked over to Nick and grabbed the results, glancing at the pages.

"Thanks Nick, let's go find Brass and nail Mr. Jeffries."

Nick grinned and nodded, and together they headed out of the break room.

As they walked through the halls Nick spoke up. "So, what's up with Catherine and Sofia? When I walked over here I noticed them sneaking their way over to Cath's office."

"Well, I was wondering about that as well, and considered finding out for myself, but then you had to come in with those results…so I guess Catherine and Sofa will have to wait, 'cause I really, really wanna put that bastard away."

"Let's go then. Here," he started as he threw keys to the brunette, "you drive. That way we'll be able to do that sooner, and you'll have time to figure out what your woman and friend are up to."

Sara smacked Nick playfully on the shoulder as she passed him and headed outside.

_Meanwhile in Catherine's office..._

"So, everything's taken care of. The you-know-what is in your fridge," Sofia said as she walked over to Catherine's desk and leaned against it. As she noticed the nervous behavior of the normally calm CSI she couldn't help the next question from escaping her lips.

"You sure you wanna go through with this? I mean, this is a hu…"

"Yes, Sofia," the strawberry blonde interrupted her as she sat down in her chair. She had thought about this for weeks, discussed things with Lindsey, had lured Sofia into the plot, and knew she wanted this.

_Nerves be damned. _Was the thought that flashed through her mind.

"I'm sure. Now, you just make sure to keep her busy for at least an extra hour after shift's done. Warrick said he knew something that would keep her occupied…something about Monday's B&E in Henderson…"

"I think we'll manage to keep her here for a while," Sofia smirked.

"Good, good…And you're sure about Lindsey spending…"

"Of course, no problem at all," the blonde detective interrupted. "You just make sure you guys have a hell of a weekend."

"If everything goes as planned…I'm sure we will," Catherine's face sported a full blown smile as her mind began to wander.

"Good. Now, I'll pick up Lindsey as soon as I can get away." Seeing Catherine's face still showing signs of worry, Sofia reached out and squeezed the older woman's shoulder.

"Don't worry, everything will go just fine. She loves you, she loves Lindsey…and I know for certain she'll love this," and just as the detective had said this, her pager went off.

"I'm sorry Catherine, I gotta go. I'll see you Sunday morning," with that said Sofia left.

Catherine sighed once, trying to rid herself of the stress that unnecessarily built up inside of her. Sofia was right, no need for nerves. The brunette loves both the Willows women, what more does she need?

Hours after shift had ended and Sara had found her way home, she thought she had figured out why Catherine and Sofia had been sneaking around.

Because when she had arrived at Catherine's place –well, technically their place now, since she had moved in three weeks ago- she had been surprised with a breakfast and the statement that the house would be Lindsey-free for the rest of the day…and night.

So, now the two women were seated at the table, their breakfast almost completely finished…But Catherine had one special treat left.

Walking over to the fridge she felt the nerves wrecking through her entire body again, but her mind was set everything had gone perfect thus far…and so would this last part of her plan.

The strawberry blonde grabbed a pastry box out of the fridge, and as she glanced over her shoulder she saw the expectant look on her lover's face.

Catherine placed the small chocolate cake on a plate, grabbed a fork, and headed back to where Sara was seated at the table in the dining room.

As she placed the plate in front of the brunette she saw the confused look on Sara's face.

"Don't you want some of this?" Sara asked as she reached for the fork and proceeded to split the chocolate cake in half.

Catherine wanted to say no, but just as she was about to open her mouth, surprised hazel eyes focused on hers –Sara had hit something with her fork.

Sara's dark eyebrows shot up as she fumbled a little and managed to pull something out of the cake –she didn't even notice Catherine kneeling beside her until she heard the strawberry blonde's soft voice.

"Sara Sidle, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The brunette switched her focus numerous times, first staring at the ring she just pulled out of the chocolate cake, then at her lover.

After a few seconds of silence –which to the older woman seemed to be more like hours- Sara reached out for Catherine and pulled her close.

Inching her lips towards those of the strawberry blonde, Sara whispered her answer right before their lips touched.

"Yes, Catherine Willows, there's nothing in the world that I'd rather do."

Catherine was so relieved when she heard Sara's answer, and she immediately stood up to her full height, pulling the taller woman along with her –all the while keeping their lips locked on each other's.

The touching of their lips had started out softly, lovingly, passionately, but their kisses were becoming more and more frantic as time passed. Hard, demanding kisses, almost bruising each other's lips as their need for physical contact was taking over.

And it wouldn't take long before they headed for their bedroom.

Sara was still amazed by Catherine being the one proposing. She had been toying with the idea herself a few times, thinking she would be the one popping the question –never expecting the strawberry blonde to beat her to it.

But that didn't matter anymore, and Sara's mind filled with all sorts of ideas to show Catherine exactly how much she loves her, and how happy she has made her.

Carefully, Sara guided Catherine into their bedroom, the strawberry blonde walking backwards until her legs touched the bed.

As Catherine laid herself down, Sara immediately straddled her and bent down, claiming the luscious lips of her lover –tugging slightly at the other woman's lower lip.

Catherine let out a moan as she felt the brunette's hands slipping underneath her shirt and started to inch closer to her breasts.

Sara used this opportunity to enter Catherine's mouth, their tongues exploring each other's, starting a dance for domination.

Catherine's hands grabbed hold of Sara's back, reaching for the hem of the younger woman's shirt and tugging at it –their lips losing contact for a second as Catherine managed to pull the shirt off completely.

Staring up into the hazel eyes of her lover –and soon to be wife- Catherine reached up to cup Sara's cheek and saw all the love and caring she felt for the brunette reflected in those dark eyes looking down at her.

She was so touched with what she saw in Sara's eyes that a beautiful smile settled on her lips, along with a tear of happiness finding its way across her cheek.

Sara also smiled and leaned back down, first kissing away the remnants of the salty drop, then placing kisses all along the older woman's jaw.

After finding Catherine's lips again, things soon got pretty heated and all clothes were quickly discarded.

Catherine was now straddling Sara, and started to kiss her way over the brunette's body –starting at her forehead, and leaving no patch of skin untouched.

As her lips found an already rock-hard nipple she heard a moan escaping Sara's throat, causing her own arousal to fire up even more.

Sara's hands found their way into strawberry blonde locks as she tried to hold Catherine even closer to her body.

After teasing one nipple with her tongue, Catherine kissed her way over to the other –giving the other peak as much attention as the other.

Sara's thighs had clamped themselves around Catherine's, and the brunette's hip started to push upwards –her arousal coming to the point where she would beg the strawberry blonde for release.

"Cath, please…I need you…Inside," her breathing so labored she could hardly utter sentences.

The older woman didn't give in directly at hearing Sara's request, but tauntingly slow began to kiss her way further down, dipping her tongue in the brunette's bellybutton several times, causing the other woman to writhe beneath her.

Catherine positioned herself further down between Sara's legs, and noticed how ready she was –smelling the sweet arousal of her lover.

Kissing along the inside of Sara's thighs she inched closer to where the brunette needed her most.

As she heard Sara's plea once more she decided she had been teasing her long enough, and without warning attacked Sara's throbbing clit with an almost feral hunger.

Hips buckled and a loud gasp was heard as Catherine licked and suckled at the brunette's core.

When Sara's hips started to move more frantic, Catherine carefully led one finger in the wet, soft warmth of the brunette.

Catherine moved back up, her fingers still pumping in and out of Sara as she claimed the younger woman's lips –letting her taste her own sweet nectar.

Sara pulled at Catherine's shoulders, pressing her closer before her hands found their way down –one hand settling on the strawberry blonde's delicious ass, the other creeping their way between their bodies and finding its way to Catherine's already very slick folds.

With one smooth movement she had also entered Catherine, curling her fingers to find that exclusive spot –hoping they would reach their climax and fall over the edge together.

Hips started to move together rhythmically, lips kissing each other frantically.

"Uh, Cath…Catherine…oooh YESSS." The second Sara's body started to ride out her orgasm Catherine reached hers as well screaming out the brunette's name.

As the last waves of pleasure coursed through their bodies they snuggled together as close as possible, arms encircling, legs entwined.

Their breathing back to normal, Sara stroked through Catherine's hair. "Thank you," she said after minutes of silence.

Catherine's head left its place on the brunette's shoulder and blue eyes looked up. "What for?"

"For wanting me in Lindsey's life…In your life…In sickness and in health…Till death do us part," Sara stated all the while pulling Catherine's face close to hers.

"No need to thank me for _that._ I should be the one saying thank you for wanting to spend your life with me and Lindsey. Besides, you'd better save those vows for the ceremony," the strawberry blonde answered –their lips softly touching each other as she spoke.

"Oh, I think I'll be able to come up with something else to say to you then," Sara replied, their lips still not in full contact.

"I'm sure you will," Catherine smiled.

"I really like chocolate surprises," Sara said –the soft touch of her lips teasing the strawberry blonde once more.

"So do I. Now, kiss me," Catherine answered before leaning in.

**The End**

Thank you for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! THANKS!


End file.
